I'm ANBU
by SoMuchAnime
Summary: Ya really didn't like how the story was going so i remade it again. This time it's permit.
1. Chapter 1

**~~~~~~My First FF so I'm Sorry if it suxs. Hopefully as the story goes on I'll get better. Reminder reivew ( after the destruction of Konoha brought by Pain, Danzo is brought into justice by Naruto for spoiling his plot to rule the world with Tobi. He is now into hiding but hes ANBU Root still remains loyal to him. Sasuke takes Orochimaru's title as new Snake Sannin, and is feared all over the Ninja world. Tobi was killed by Sasuke and combined his Sharingun with his. When Sasuke now can go into Curse Mark 3 . Orochimaru is slowly taking over Kabuto's body. Naruto is dating Hinata, and he also joins the ANBU. ) Since I don't know how the ANBU works i based it off the 13 captains in Bleach. **

**R&R =P If i miss spelled anything **

"..."-Regular  
"_.__.._"-Thinking  
**"..."-Kyuubi**

Please RR. =P

Main Pairing:

NarutoxHinata

**I don't own Naruto! Or Bleach!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Eh I'm going to rewrite the story since my first few chapters suck. Lol I rushed them so ya..... This time the chapters will be longer, and readable!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**They say once in a generation a true genius is born. From the first hokage and second, to the Professor, the third hokage, to the fourth, Yellow Flash, and to the fifth the slug princess. Each a genius in there own way. Especially the fourth himself, Minatio Namikaze, heir of the Namikaze clan, 4th hokage, and mostly known as the yellow flash. It is said in the bingo book, to flee at sight when seen. But If I where whom....fleeing isn't a option. I would beg for my life, because in a second your life as been stolen. All you see is a bright yellow flash. He had sacrifice himself to seal the Kyubi into his new born child, using the Demonic Soul Sealing technique. His new born child, Naruto, was mistreated and was beaten as a child. But he did not hate the villagers for such. Instead he gave them hope and encouragement. He might not be the brightest ninja, but he had a gift far beyond that. He could change a person. **

**After the destruction of Konoha brought by Pain, Danzo is brought into justice by Naruto for spoiling his plot to rule the world with Tobi. He is now into hiding but hes ANBU Root still remains loyal to him. Sasuke takes Orochimaru's title as new Snake Sannin, and is feared all over the Ninja world. Tobi was killed by Sasuke and combined his Sharingun with his. When Sasuke now can go into Curse Mark 3 . Orochimaru is slowly taking over Kabuto's body. Naruto is dating Hinata, and he also joins the ANBU. )**

**" 50 North 27miles, 75 South 27miles, 90 East 40 meters of North, 56 West 1.7 miles of West." **

**" ...271"**

**From the village in the Inu islands, are ninja like killers. They live in a village hidden in bamboo. They are special trained assassins who live to kill, and kill to live. They survive off being paid by criminal lords and villages. They act like a village themselves, they have a leader called the KanjiKage, who specialize in dark Chakra combine, with deadly taijutsu. The village was paid from an unknown to strike Konoha's borders.**

**" Fox-sama!" a ninja cried**

**" Your hear at last!"**

**No emotion appeared on the Fox's face. For he was wearing a mask.**

**" I will take it from here, please leave everything to me."**

**" What? Not to disrespect...but. Even you can not handle the number of enemies at once." said the Ninja, next to first in disbelief.**

**" Shut up and just listen" said Ninja1.**

**" Here hold this." said Fox, handing the Ninja a watch.**

**As the watch slowly fell down to the ninja's hand. Screams filled the air. The 2 ninja look over to see what happen. Then Fox had appear...and took back the watch.**

**" 1.3 seconds." said Fox.**

**The ninjas just stared at the man.**

**" No wonder people call you"The Second Flash"....." said Ninja1.**

**" H....he..." mumbled Ninja2.**

**Fox just stared.**

**" Mission complete, lets go back home.**

**Cheers filled the air. Yelling Fox's name,from his fellow ninja.**

**Back at Konoha.**

**Konoha was peaceful. It was a not to hot, not to cold. A perfect day for going out, doing missions, go have some fun. Smiles where on everyone's faces. It had been peaceful ever since Naruto had taken down Pein and Tobi. Lots of things has change. For one the population grew, the village was now twice it's size. Konoha also made peace treaties with most of the villages. So when they ever needed a hand, they knew they could count on their allies. Speaking of Naruto he had gotten pretty far in life. He is now heir to the Namikaze/Uzumaki clan, and commander Anbu. He is feared and respected as the " Second yellow flash" and the Dark Fox( his anbu form). He also is in a relationship with the Hyuga heir herself, Hinata Hyuga. She is also feared and respected for her achievements. We find ourselves at the Hokage's tower.**

**" So how did the mission go?" ask a blonde Hokage.**

**Tsunade has been doing fine with life. She got over Dan and is dating Jiraiya( Ya hes alive in this FF). Her gambling got better, but she stills drinks herself to death. She is respected all across the ninja world, as 1 of the Legendary Sannin, and the 5th Hokage. She has passes down all her knowledge to Sakura, her star pupil. Sakura had become known as well. She had achieve many great medical discoverys.**

**" What do you think?"**

**She smiled.**

**" 200% complete." she asked with one of her eyebrow up.**

**" 250% actually, it was a 30minute mission."**

**" As always...gust don't over do yourself kid."**

**But what do you expect? It was Naruto after all.**

**" Well...if you don't mind I'm pretty tired,and I still have to do some anbu paperwork. So I'll think I gust finish those and go home." said Naruto yawning.**

**Tsunade waved her hand, " Sure , sure."**

**With that Naruto vanish little by little. He was slowly burning away in dark flames.**

**" Show off..." Tsuande thought, while pulling out a bottle of sake.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Ya sorry about everything. I keep on thinking of new ideas and such..well this time it's permit.


End file.
